


这有点难以解释

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 破仁三冠王贺文（磨磨蹭蹭终于写好奇幻？大耳朵杯拟人× 成为大耳朵杯之神√鄙人写同人一向爱憎分明，黑UEFA有，嘲讽有，不喜勿进
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	这有点难以解释

**Author's Note:**

> 粗略按照决赛前他们发ins的时间线，bug请无视
> 
> 壮从来没有被我写得那么ooc过_(:з」∠)_

8月20日，拜仁宣传部某运营突然拍了拍光亮的脑门，想出一个渲染欧冠决赛的绝妙点子——邀请2013三冠王名宿们各自拍一段小视频，岂不妙哉？  
说做就做，遂在短时间内接洽到了正在做头皮护理的罗本，正在煮意面肉酱的里贝里，正在教儿子小舌音的施魏因斯泰格和正在割麦子的戈麦斯等人。老将们都很配合，纷纷表示“对面那拄拐的来自多特，那就当多特踢就完事！”，“拜仁啥时候怵过首都球队？”，“一日mia san mia，终生mia san mia！”，“干，干他妈的！”  
CMO审稿的时候问：你瞅瞅你这事办的，还有个马里奥呢，当年的9号曼朱基奇呢？  
秃头运营叹了口气：电话都要打爆了，留言和邮件发了好几百条了，我还托我姑姑的阿拉伯女婿的兄弟的基友去那个地址看过，真没见到那个叫曼朱基奇的！  
CMO咋舌：都过去那么多年了，还在记仇呢？……

曼朱基奇一觉醒来发现不对劲。  
胡茬没有冒，手机没信号，四周安静得可怕，平时开车如放响屁的阿拉伯兄弟今天也没来溜他的兰博基尼。  
客厅电话响了，曼朱顺着声音过去，平时放着电话的地方却是空的。  
电话依旧叫得像一只嚼了阿拉伯茶的鹦鹉。  
见了鬼了。曼朱想。今天跟房东约好了退房子，然后离开卡塔尔这个鸟不拉屎的地方。现在打包好的行李不见了，电话也不见了，他绝对不是故意不接电话！  
他决定去卫生间搓一把脸，好让自己从这个诡异的梦境中醒过来。  
看到卫生间的镜子，才着实把身高186公分体重76千克的壮汉吓了一跳。他看到一个戴着电焊面具，胸口汗湿一片的胖子朝自己伸出两条毛手来——还好没穿过镜子，在曼朱的大叫声中，卫生间的地板开始振动，接着他听到了电焊的声音。  
“妥了。”胖子说。  
“嘿！我在这！”曼朱朝胖子招手：“我在镜子后面！”虽然这句话有点奇怪，但他还是用克罗地亚语、德语和塑料英语重复了好几遍：“帮帮忙！我被困到镜子里头了！”  
胖子仿佛沉浸在自己的世界里，在裤子上擦了擦手就走了。曼朱头一次感到如此心灰意冷，慢慢挪了出去，想吃点东西，却不渴也不饿。  
抬头，看到客厅墙上多了两行字：  
COUPE DES CLUBS CHAMPIONS  
EUROPÉENS  
上头还有个欧足联logo。  
这样式，仿佛在哪见过。

曼朱基奇发觉自己被困在大耳朵杯里了。  
说出去没哪个正常人会相信，就连曼朱自己打死都不会相信，然而事情就这么发生了。他成为了飘荡在一个白金铸件里的孤独灵魂。手机还能用，甚至还能连上外界的WiFi。无聊的时候他就看看球赛，或者自己去院子里踢两脚。他突然开始怀念走出训练场后，苍蝇一样围着他兜售椰枣和葡萄干的小商贩了。  
一听到动静，他就会去卫生间看那面镜子。  
场景来到了一个漆黑的地方，不远处门开了，走进来一群西装和一个吉普赛神婆打扮的女人。  
他们站在了镜子前面。很奇怪，所有人都盯着曼朱的方向，曼朱却对不上任何一个人的眼睛。  
“准吗？”一个西装男问。  
“预测，这是超级计算机基于大数据的合理预测。”另一人紧张得咽了一口，继续说道：“毕竟……足球是玄学。”  
“哦相信我，哈比比，我就是玄学。”神婆在刚才说话的男人身上点了点：“别忘了，我曾算出利物浦夺冠。”  
“可那是在上上个赛季！”那男人咬牙切齿：“结果卡里乌斯莫名其妙失误了！你知道欧足联赔给博彩公司多少钱吗！”  
“预言可能在一段时间后才会应验。”神婆眨了眨眼，吞下了后一句话——说不定那时皇马请了个修为更高深的。  
“开始吧。”最年长的男人开口了：“无论什么结果我们总要面对。”  
神婆开始摇头晃脑，点上一根蜡烛，嘴里念起古怪的经文。袖口里掏出拜仁的引援计划，用蜡烛烧了，又掏出巴黎的财务报表，再度化为灰烬。围着蜡烛像青蛙似的蹦跶了半天，手里变出一枚硬币，朝曼朱的方向弹了过来。  
硬币消失在眼前，曼朱摸不到头脑。  
清脆的响声没什么特别，然而众人立刻发出惊呼，包括瞪大了双眼的神婆。  
“……”西装男们看着彼此，舌头僵硬。  
“神迹！神迹！”神婆高呼。  
“这……概率学研究过，抛硬币立起来的概率小于十亿分之一……”有人挠头。  
有人喊道：“不行，再测一次！”  
“不！”年长者制止了，看向神婆的眼神转为了恭敬：“大师有何见解？”  
神婆有模有样地思考了半天，慢慢说道：“这个嘛……”  
胜负难分，有来有回，战况胶着，进球大战。众人头脑风暴出了许多赛后战报的标题。神婆终于搓完下巴，来了一句：“……很难进球。”  
哦，要加时，要点球大战！西装男们恍然大悟，恭送神婆离去，接着马上给博彩公司打了个电话。

电话响了又断，周而复始。  
曼朱祈祷现实中有人会帮他报警。  
然而目前这个情况别说警察了，那神婆来了怕是都搞不定。曼朱打开手机，whatsapp满是红点，而自己的回复却始终显示无法发送。他干脆把自己不能回复的新消息清空，又打开了ins。  
干啥的都有。带着女友秀恩爱的，带着老婆孩子爬山逛街的，跟着一帮狐朋狗友撸串的。  
只有拜仁在风风火火地训练。踩单车，练步伐，抢圈，躺在瑜伽球上滚来滚去。满屏快要溢出来的肌肉。  
曼朱哼了一声，放大了一个骑在单车机上，笑出一道长酒窝的男人。  
有什么了不起，不是也要变成32岁老男人了嘛。曼朱想。  
看到这人，曼朱仿佛被注射了一管肾上腺素。他弹了起来，往健身房的方向走去。  
健身房终于只为他一个人而开。曼朱知道自己已经到了不运动就会肌肉萎缩的年龄，并不知道住进欧冠奖杯里是不是也会这样。  
那生理欲望呢？曼朱突发奇想，打开ins，输入两个字母一个数字，来到熟悉的界面。  
感觉不错。曼朱长舒一口气，擦擦干净穿上裤子，发泄之后整个人精神了许多。反正这个世界就他一个人，没人会知道他在偷偷想他。  
捶了一顿沙包后，曼朱挑了几张手机自动拍摄的照片，仍是不死心地想与外界通讯。  
“有点难以解释，但我现在住在#UCL奖杯里。有谁知道怎么出去吗？#MM17”  
发送失败。明明信号满格。  
曼朱把UCL删了，以免被人解读成他在给拜仁远程加油。然而还是不行。  
曼朱决定隐晦一些，“You’ve got any good ideas for a sparring partner for Mr.No Good?”  
碰巧在8月21日这一天发并没有遥祝某个人生日快乐还邀他来打拳的意思。  
曼朱只是想来个人救他出去。  
机械性地按下发送，屏幕中间的圈圈转了转，曼朱听到了久违的提示音。  
他瞪着手机，看到发送成功的按钮，和不断增加的点赞数，难以置信。  
合着就不能求救，曼朱明白了。  
好几个朋友开始担心他的安危，曼朱只能统一回复道，正在进行封闭式冥想和健身，一切安好，勿念。  
看到这一条，拜仁秃头运营呵呵两声，开始做莱万生日贺图。

曼朱向来自认是一个唯物主义者，然而这几天的经历令他开始相信超自然力量的存在。而当这个他曾经深爱的红色球队送给他西甲第二讨厌球队一个屠杀性的比分后，曼朱简直要在后院摆个祭坛了。  
信仰慢慢转变的期间，他开始猜测拜仁一路顺风顺水是不是都是因为自己被困在奖杯内成了祭品，一想到莱万是多么渴望得到这个东西，曼朱竟有些美滋滋的。  
他好久没躺在沙发上，心平气和略带喜庆地，抛却所有往日恩怨地看拜仁的比赛了。曼朱特地整理了一下沙发，准备了一大包0卡蔬菜干——他和莱万看比赛的时候经常当成爆米花吃。面对电视瘫坐着，两腿架在茶几上，这时发觉怀里有些空荡荡，曾经有个皮毛顺滑的小东西会在他看比赛时跳进他怀中，然后俯冲到莱万身上。  
如同四分之一决赛的温和版，面对里昂，拜仁也几乎在半个小时就结束了比赛。但是曼朱总有些心神不宁。整支队伍放慢了节奏，莱万始终是被对方包围的对象，这样下去，诺伊尔怕是要捡一两个球。  
曼朱手里的冻干蘑菇都不香了。  
好在有惊无险来到了最后十分钟，莱万用曼朱最熟悉的坚硬脑门把基米希开出的任意球顶进球网！  
曼朱欢呼一声，拳头把沙发砸出一个坑。  
好小子！哪天他跟莱万结婚了，要让基米希和那个叫格雷茨卡的来当花童！  
终场哨响，莱万跪下来轻捶草皮，看不到他的表情，但曼朱也感觉似乎又回到了七年前的温布利。那时莱万在那边，自己在这边，现如今莱万在这边，他曼朱基奇却跑里面来了。  
不能跟他一个赛场，甚是遗憾。  
“来啊宝贝儿，”曼朱看着电视中的莱万张开双臂，把平时羞于启齿的恶心话大大方方说了出来：“我变成大耳朵杯啦，你不想得到我吗？”  
莱万似乎听到了他的话，站了起来，沉着地与队友一一拥抱，丝毫没有闯入决赛的兴奋。

曼朱开始擦墙，抹窗户，清理地板。  
他简直像是把家里的墙重新粉刷了一遍，蜘蛛网全清理，不慎印上的脚印擦干净。曼朱对自己的熟练并不惊讶，如果他不曾踢球，那么现在他就是个粉刷匠。  
他希望自己这样做，那个奖杯看上去会更光亮。  
墙上的欧冠标志还在那。曼朱有一天试着去碰了碰那两行字，触感和墙面相同，像是投影的文字。如今曼朱看着它顺眼了许多，他回想着当年在温布利举杯的感觉，和远处落寞的黄色背影。  
镜子是曼朱面向外界唯一的侦查点。几个装备着黑衣，黑墨镜，黑口罩的人把奖杯装进了大箱子，接着，据卫生间地板的颠簸程度来判断，他们应该是把箱子拖上了飞机。镜子里漆黑一片，只听到一个人小声说道：“这篇文章分析的不错，看样子，这次应该就是……”  
“嘘！”旁边传来制止的声音：“你忘了那枚硬币吗？我们不能妄议玄学！”  
重见天日是在曼朱听到球场放音乐的声音，箱子被打开，戴着白手套的手将奖杯取出，放在球场更衣室出口。曼朱的视角面对球场，他看到两队年轻的球员们绷紧了脸，排成两列来到了球场上。  
他看到了莱万。曼朱一阵兴奋，几乎都要向拜仁9号招手了。  
所有人绝对不会想到有人会和大耳朵杯同样的视角来看欧冠决赛。曼朱没有打开电视，而是在镜子前站了两个多小时。场面像两个击剑手不断用剑尖试探对方却不敢迈出一步。  
曼朱想冲出这面镜子，让弗里克换上自己，给莱万当清道夫。他知道莱万不能急，一急就会迷失。  
他知道自己着急的表情也很吓人。在这一点上，曼朱基奇和莱万多夫斯基多年都没啥长进。  
神婆的预言果然不假。莱万被抢走射门靴，诺伊尔也让内马尔和姆巴佩毫无脾气。科曼突然打入的进球让曼朱在站起来欢呼的时候把膝盖重重撞到盥洗池，痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
接下来又是半个小时的漫长等待，就像试图用一把豁口的刀切断法棍，好在从场面上看起来，拜仁是豁刀，巴黎是法棍。曼朱看着莱万被肘击倒地，非常想打破镜子，抡起拳头和对面干仗。  
论和法国人干仗，曼朱还是有一定经验的。想面对法国人进球，自己得先进个乌龙……算了，这事已经被莱万嘲笑两年了。再说，对面是纳瓦斯，此人在曼朱心目中的难搞程度不亚于诺伊尔。  
莱万很快爬了起来，看上去也没啥大碍，就是肋部看着疼。通常这种情况，莱万都不让曼朱压着他。  
瞎想啥呢，曼朱搓了一把脸，像拜仁替补席的小孩一样焦急等待比赛结束。五分钟加时过得如同五个世纪，巴黎队员们已经是一副泫然欲泣的神情，个个如同等在产房外焦急的丈夫。  
而裁判的终场哨仿佛在告诉他们，老婆怀胎十月生的不是孩子，而是一块石头。  
曼朱在看到拜仁替补席往场上冲才反应过来比赛终于结束了。穿着9号的男人终于不是因为重负而跪倒在地。曼朱知道他哭了。镜头很快切向了其他人，趴在阿拉巴怀里柔弱哭泣的内马尔，脸笑得皱成一团的穆勒，紧绷一整场终于放弃表情管理的诺伊尔。这帮老家伙！曼朱心想，七年前的感觉回来了，但是又有所不同。  
诺伊尔张着大嘴，在一片欢呼中举起大耳朵杯，曼朱的视角如同被狒狒长老举高高的辛巴。第二个是莱万，曼朱感觉他亲自己都没有亲奖杯那么深情。所有人依次接过奖杯，都先要结结实实亲一口然后对全世界炫耀。曼朱第一担心自己房子被震坏，第二担心窗户上挂上不知名的口水。红白两色的彩带飘进奖杯里，在曼朱的世界中，他看着彩带像下雨一般从天空飘落。  
莱万和俱乐部所有人，从队友到教练组，乃至帮他们摆球鞋的老大爷都拥抱过后，摸出手机，走到球场中央坐在地上。  
曼朱远远看着他。奖杯被小年轻们轮流拿着合影，身不由己实在没办法。曼朱听到自己手机的视频电话响了。  
却点不动接听键。  
莱万看着手机响断了两次，有些生气，心想那货莫非没看比赛，在偷偷做什么坏事？于是决定不去想他，去给妈妈和姐姐打视频报喜了。  
曼朱在这边厢哀叫，莱维，你听我解释……

更衣室里液体横飞。  
根据欧足联最新的防疫规定，更衣室不允许出现开香槟（啤酒）互相泼洒，多人共喝一瓶酒，并且严重不推荐球员亲吻欧冠奖杯，互相亲吻任何身体部位，和光着身子抱在一起的行为。  
拜仁表示，管他妈的呢。  
刚进更衣室，清洁老大爷说啤酒一仁一瓶，都收着点别发酒疯，毕竟是人家的球场。  
一眨眼保冷箱里面就只剩几个空酒瓶和变了形的瓶盖。更衣室里吹瓶的，直播的，唱歌尬舞的，敲锣打鼓的，还没哭够的，就差没把光明球场屋顶掀了。  
大耳朵杯硬被众人盘得油光水滑晶莹剔透。曼朱盯着镜子上一道水流下来，心想这莫不是哪个人的嘴里流出来的。人们并不总是上嘴，还喜欢脱光了抱着奖杯摆出各种姿势拍照。曼朱不得不从镜子里看到了晃来晃去的各种样式颜色的胸肌，当然还有数不清的，男人的，奶头。他沉着冷静，掐紧大腿，心想这一定是欧冠之神给他的考验。  
曼朱总是在人群中找着莱万。波兰人已经过了疯癫搞怪的年纪了，然而难掩内心的喜悦，除了啤酒节平时滴酒不沾的他还是喝上了头，突然跳上更衣室椅子，大吼一声：“我想！……”  
大家看着他。  
莱万脸上酡红，说不出话了，指了指奖杯，身体开始摇摇晃晃。  
诺伊尔恍然大悟，对众人说道：“你们该拍的都拍了吧，莱维想带着奖杯睡觉。”  
新来的小孩们心想不愧是世一锋。  
穆勒给了旁边的奥德里奥索拉一个眼色，西班牙小年轻心领神会，麻溜把大耳朵杯擦了个锃亮。

怎么说呢，当诺伊尔一手架着莱万，一手紧握奖杯，送到酒店房间，让奖杯里的曼朱有种被人送进婚房的即视感。  
莱万身穿的三冠王纪念T已经脏得不像样了，诺伊尔叹了口气把他从湿透的衣服里剥了出来，再连人带奖杯塞进被子。  
诺伊尔忍住了立刻给莱万拍一张的念头，新晋欧冠冠军醉酒后的睡姿可不好看。  
关上房门时，诺伊尔总感觉里头缺了点什么。

莱万睡着还在念念有词。曼朱从镜子里看着他，心想，奖杯之神啊，他们如愿夺冠了，我的考验总要结束了吧？  
希望不要一辈子都呆在这里。曼朱突然有点慌了。  
他必须要立刻出去，给莱万解释自己为什么没有接电话。  
曼朱听到了卧室门有响动，正好和诺伊尔关上酒店房间的门重合了。曼朱慢慢挪了过去，心里打鼓。卧室门关上了，他一个人在家从来不关门的。  
曼朱深吸一口气打开了门。  
莱万在橙色灯光中心的大床上睡着。  
曼朱意识到自己跨了一步，便从卡塔尔的家中来到了里斯本的五星级酒店，而他是个没带护照，没遵守防疫规定的非法游客。  
曼朱连忙把门关上。房间里的酒气说明夺冠的狂欢刚结束，一如他一直见证的那般。莱万睡梦中还把手搭在奖杯上。曼朱看了看那个关了他十天的不锈钢家伙，又看了看莱万。  
曼朱穿着居家白背心和黑色耐克大裤衩就爬上了欧冠冠军的床。

莱万以为奖杯压到胸口了，睁开眼，还以为自己在做梦。  
这个发神经不接他电话的家伙凭空出现在自己身上，还轻轻拍他的脸，说：“嘿，欧冠冠军！”  
嘿个屁！莱万翻了个白眼：“你还活着啊，欧冠冠军。”  
心里一阵窃喜，在这一点上终于和这混蛋平起平坐了。  
曼朱笑了，见莱万赤裸上身只挂着奖牌，便作势要从被子里掏出来看看，手却在那片并不柔软的胸膛上乱摸。莱万痒得发笑，不让曼朱乱动，两人在被子里争夺手上的主动权，如同两个刚开始谈恋爱的毛头小子。  
闹够了，莱万放开手随意让曼朱犒赏他。莱万的身体可比他们刚搞在一起时结实多了，曼朱看着他从身穿黄衣弱不经风的样子直到现在，这具身体的主人所做的一切都是为了这一天。  
曼朱吻了上去，轻轻咬着莱万的下唇说道：“我必须再练勤快点儿，不然都打不过你了。”  
莱万哼了一声：“搞笑，你什么时候打得过我？”  
曼朱这回轻轻在莱万的胸膛上摸到了带着他体温的奖牌，握在手心里的时候曼朱想到了自己那块。多年居无定所让他几乎没有在家中特地展示出来过。前几天收拾东西时，曼朱还看到装奖牌的天鹅绒盒子仍躺在箱底，原来在卡塔尔的这大半年时间，那块欧冠奖牌便一直藏在那里不曾被取出来过。  
当曼朱开始给莱万轻轻开拓时，他能感受到莱万很久都没做了。  
莱万搂住曼朱的脖子说道：“汉斯要求我们禁欲，天啊，这次欧冠简直跟世界杯一样。”  
“手活都不行？”  
莱万拍了他一下。  
曼朱笑了，抬起莱万的左腿，将自己顶入密不透风的温暖。莱万紧紧搂着曼朱，让他同自己紧贴。看着上方的吊灯，莱万的双眼在快感中迷离了：“你瞧啊，马里奥……两个欧冠冠军在做爱。”  
曼朱俯身吻住他，套住那根因为酒精而迟钝的舌头：“是不是接下来一年，我都要听你的吹嘘？”  
“哪里只有一年……我们还要拿更多。你要听我吹嘘一辈子，曼朱基奇。”  
老脸一红。曼朱知道莱万多夫斯基最会说话的时候就是他神智不清的时候。前任拜仁9号抓住现任9号的腰间，用渴望已久的贯穿让躺在底下的男人发出了与夺冠的欢呼相去甚远的声音。莱万引以为傲的0体脂身体在体内器官的打磨下逐渐软化，他用两条腿紧紧缠住了曼朱，无声告诉他自己需要在今晚的喜悦中好好满足。他看向了身旁的大耳朵杯，两人赤裸交叠的身影弯曲地反射在金属表面。有何不可呢，莱万心想，他和曼朱共同拥有的东西又新增了一项，就仿佛又多了一个孩子一般。  
这么想着，莱万感到自己从内部被打湿，而他自己也在两人中间留下一片分不开的粘腻。  
莱万的喘息平复后，抓着曼朱头顶立起来的头发问：“说，你这几天究竟去哪了？可恶，我原本以为能在那个视频里看到你！”  
曼朱语塞一秒，开始努力组织语言：“莱维你必须要相信我，这有点难以解释……”

第二天去机场的路上，拜仁队员们小声讨论着莱万在ins发的，与奖杯同床共枕的照片。  
诺伊尔表示他是清白的。明明昨天把莱万扔进房间时那人已经烂醉，然后他就离开了。诺伊尔表示自己可以用安联门柱发誓自己没给莱万拍照！  
穆勒表示他是清白的。昨天在更衣室尬舞俩小时没尽兴，拉着教练组一把鼻涕一把泪地聊到了深夜，他连莱万在哪个房间都不知道。主教练可以帮他作证！  
格雷茨卡表示他是清白的。他昨晚一直忙着秀肌肉，要么跟基米希敲锣打鼓走街串巷。号称拜仁最直的直男可以担保他的不在场证明！  
莱万表示有些事情不需要解释。  
总不能跟他们说，那是拜仁名宿曼朱基奇被困在大耳朵杯十天后开了任意门来到里斯本搞了他一顿后遛着鸟拍的吧？

END

**Author's Note:**

> 源起1：你壮早不发迟不发偏偏8月21号莱万生日那天发个自己在打拳，几个意思？  
> 源起2：莱万那张床照啧啧啧，会还是你们东欧人会，不搞可惜（  
> 奥利奥是自己擦奖杯，不是二娃指示的🌚  
> 完全剧情需要才把霸霸变成工具人，对不起霸霸守护世界上最好的诺伊尔🙆♀️
> 
> 今年的莱万就是世一锋，配得上任何荣誉。今年的拜仁世界第一，三冠王实至名归。  
> 不服憋着


End file.
